


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Darkmystdrake



Series: Couple coupons. [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cuddling, Expensive Clothes, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing too, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shopping, Smut, Toys, Valentines day gifts, couple coupons, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: When Mitch forgets about Valentine's Day until last minute, he has no choice but to pull together what he suspects to be a lousy gift.However, the booklet of 'couples coupons' seems to go down a treat.Unsatisfied, Mitch agrees to go shopping and buy something a little better for Scott's gift, but the tall blonde has other ideas for the trip, thanks to a little book of coupons.......Would highly recommend reading part one first!





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this<3 
> 
> ....  
> I just want to add my usual disclaimer, the story is solely written for entertainment, and is in no way meant to mean any harm to Mitch, Scott, or anyone else. I respect them and their personal lives/decisions a lot. Thank you!

The shower is perfect. Hot, steamy and most importantly washing away any lingering filth that was on their bodies. Mitch is glad Scott is in here with him, with his legs like jelly, it's hard to stand on his own now. 

His body is aching a little, but he likes it, and with the promise of sweet treats awaiting him, he doesn't mind the small exertion of cleaning himself and Scott down quickly.

Scott had offered to do all the cleaning, but Mitch refused. It was unlike him, but Scott wasn't going to miss out on his boyfriend wiping down every inch of his body, especially when he looked so cute doing so. Perhaps it was the occasion that had made Mitch so willing.

"How is your body baby?"  
"She's okay. My legs are sore, but nothing I'm not unaccustomed to."

Scott kisses his neck softly, running a hand tenderly through Mitch's damp hair.

"Don't work too hard love. The rest of the night is for wine, chocolates, cuddles and movies."  
Mitch hums, smiling up at Scott and looping his arms around his neck.  
"And kisses?"  
Scott chuckles, leaning down to kiss Mitch softly.   
"Yes, kisses too."

Squeaky clean, they both slip out of the shower and Scott dries them off, Mitch surrendering to the treatment with ease. Scott's always so gentle and careful with his slim frame, tenderly drying over his lower back and being very careful with his legs, patting them dry with a very distinct tenderness that Scott rarely displays with other people. Mitch is always so honoured and proud to call this man his own, and to see this side of Scott.

When they were both dry, Mitch is lifted into Scott's arms, being carried into their bedroom and dressed- Mitch choosing one of Scott's large sweaters to wear, and he's practically swimming in it. Scott hardly minds, it's adorable, and there's no need for him to wear pants when it hangs so low around his waist. 

They both settle in front of the television to watch Love Actually, cuddled up in comfy clothes, sipping wine and sharing chocolates. It's disgustingly romantic and they're both loving it. 

"Scotty.. Have thought about where you would like to go shopping tomorrow?" 

Scott trails drunk kisses along Mitch's neck, having to nuzzle right into the thick material of the sweater to do so.

"How about we go to all your favourite places baby? You can pick out clothes you would like on me as a gift."

Scott examines Mitch's expression, and smirks when he sees that he can't possibly decline this idea. After all, it is a win-win for the both of them. 

"Okay Scotty, I'll get you some really nice things.. And I love shopping so like hell I can say no"  
Scott chuckles and kisses his temple.  
"Mm I know you love shopping."

After this they exchange a few more kisses and chocolates, Mitch becoming quite fond of taking the sweet treats from Scott's lips, melting the chocolate in his mouth only to have Scott take it back again with a greedy kiss.   
As it turns out, with this kind of messing around, the movie, wine and sweets are quickly exhausted, and Mitch is nearly falling asleep in Scott's lap. Certainly time to call it a night he supposes.

The last thing Scott makes sure to do before he heads to bed- Mitch is already tucked in and fast asleep, is set the little handmade card and the stack of coupons on his bedside table. What a cute thing to see when he wakes, besides Mitch. Now he wraps his arms firmly around him and snuggles up close to the sleeping boy, softly thanking him for a wonderful Valentine's Day, despite the fact he won't be heard. 

........

Mitch stirs awake, his eyes gently fluttering open as he stretches his body, making a soft sound when he hears his back crack. Scott is already awake, slightly more sat up and scrolling through some form of social media, noting that Mitch has stirred before smiling at him. 

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Mitch smiles and turns himself onto his stomach, resting his face in his hands. 

"I'm good Scotty, no hangover or anything, just a little achy from last night."  
Scott puts his phone to the side and leans over to gently kiss Mitch's lips.  
"How achy? Do you need a rub?"  
Mitch smiles, a few strands of messy hair falling over his face. 

"Just a shower will be fine. Can you take care of the Starbucks baby?" 

Scott chuckles, nodding.  
"I certainly can. Want to share a muffin for breakfast?"  
Mitch licks his lips, contemplating the treat, before smiling and nodding.   
"Mm sounds good. Then shopping after?" 

Scott nods and kisses his temple, brushing a hand through his hair, before getting up to dress.

"Enjoy your shower baby" 

Scott slips from the room and heads down the street, placing the order that he has memorised by heart. He decides on the apple muffin for them to share, and takes it home promptly, making sure to slip through his front door at just the right time.

He knew Mitch would only just be getting out of the shower now, so he waits by the bathroom door to hear the water shut off, before knocking gently.

"Hello?"  
Mitch's voice chimes and Scott smiles at the tone.  
"Just me baby. Don't bother getting fully dressed okay?"  
"Panties okay?"

Ah. One of those days. How lovely.

"Of course, breakfast is waiting for you in the bedroom."   
"Thanks Scotty"

Scott waits patiently, sipping his drink, and soon he spies Mitch's slender frame slinking out of the bathroom, a few lingering drops of water and some thin, lacey pink panties around his waist decorating his body. 

"You look so beautiful today Mitchy. As usual of course"  
Mitch sits down on the bed, smiling softly and brushing his fringe to the side.   
"Muffin?"  
"Here sweetheart"

Scott gently pulls off a piece and pops it into Mitch's mouth, careful not to let any crumbs fall into the bed below them. Scott can tell Mitch likes it, he's gone full heart eyes mode on the boy before him, fondly studying the way Mitch keeps his eyes closed when he chews, how his cheeks tinge pink in enjoyment and how he gently licks his lips after every bite.

"Tasty, Mitchy?"

Mitch nods, taking his cup of coffee from the bedside table and sipping liberally with a sigh.  
"It's delicious. Thanks for breakfast Scotty."  
Scott chuckles, smiling fondly.  
"Don't thank me just yet. You still want to go shopping?"

Mitch gives him a look.  
"Is that a trick question? Of course I still want to go fucking shopping."   
Scott chuckles and feeds him a bit more muffin, before eating the rest himself.  
"Just wanted to check baby."

They both spend a minute or so, finishing off the coffee and scrolling through their social media, Scott making a few teasing comments about showing the kids Mitch's pretty underwear, earning him a gentle smack on the shoulder. 

"Mitchy"  
Mitch raises an eyebrow at Scott's dumb expression.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands?"  
He rolls his eyes but indulges Scott, placing down his phone and empty cup, fluttering his eyes closed and holding out his hands.

As quietly as possible Scott tears off another of the coupons, folds it in half and places the paper in Mitch's open hands, smirking to himself.  
Scott withdraws and Mitch opens his eyes, glancing first at the coupon and then up at Scott, who gestures for him to see which one had been chosen.

"Go on, honey. Read it"

Mitch bites his lower lip gently, carefully opening the small slip of paper and reading it, almost glaring at the man in front of him.

 

"Scott we don't have time for this-"

Scott smiles gently and takes Mitch's hands in his own, squeezing them gently.

"Baby, I've been planning this since last night. I know you're sore, you won't be able to handle a hard fuck, and I don't intend to keep us from going out either.."

Mitch glares mockingly up at him, rolling his eyes when Scott's lips curled into a smirk.  
"You dirty boy. What are you going to do then?"

Scott just breaks out into a grin before leaning over a bit and pulling open the middle draw of his bedside table, withdrawing a toy that was still in its plastic, in other words it was brand new.

He hands it to Mitch who is still looking pretty skeptical about the scenario, but his curiosity is quite piqued by something new to play with.   
Inside the firm plastic sits a small pastel pink vibrating plug- evidently not a cheap one either, since the packaging advertises wireless control with an app for your phone, and in the base a sparkling pink jewel is set. 

"When did you get this? I'm sad you didn't tell me you had it, Scotty" 

Mitch is a bit flushed, looking at Scott expectantly.  
"Probably four or five days ago honey. It was the rest of your Valentine's Day gift, and we would have played with it last night, but since getting your gift I decided to wait for this coupon in particular..- Not that I want to pressure you into this baby."   
He flashes Mitch a cheeky smirk.

"Well.. It's very cute. But still, for us to play properly and even just get off, it will take a while, maybe after shopping?"   
Scott has taken the package back and started to open the tough plastic.

"Well... I was thinking, perhaps you could take it with us?"  
Mitch licks his lips, watching Scott's hands at work, nodding for him to continue.

"I'll get you nice and loose, and push it into that cute little ass of yours. It's not very big, so it won't trouble you, but just imagine how thrilling it would be for me to tease you in public? I can virtually already hear you gasping into my ear, begging me to drag you to the nearest discrete area and milk your cock with this toy buzzing inside you.."

Mitch's cheeks are heating up with every word Scott says, lips parting with a soft gasp- and he only needs a few seconds to think before he is nodding along gently.  
"Fuck- Yeah.. Okay. But I will be using safewords if I need to. We haven't done a lot in public before" 

Scott stops fiddling with the plastic, leaning over to gently catch Mitch's lips with his own. 

"Good. You can also back out at any time. Just because it's a coupon doesn't mean you have to follow through. I want you to know that now, and for the future. Anyway. Be a good boy for me and show me that beautiful ass of yours?" 

Mitch nods and kneels up in place, hooking his slender fingers into the waistband of the delicate panties he was wearing, slowly dragging them down his thighs. The material catches on Mitch's hardening cock, before it pools around his knees, but that's all they need for Mitch to turn around and get on all fours, presenting his ass for Scott once again- a view the blonde would never tire from. 

"I'm so fucking lucky to have you Mitchy..."

Scott's hands are already moulding Mitch's ass, the younger's lips crooking into a smirk. Scott just made him feel so... Loved. 

"Yes- God, me too.. Love you Scotty-"  
Mitch earns himself a particularly generous squeeze, which cuts his sentence off with a moan.

"Yes- god yes, love you too babygirl..."

Scott fiddles with Mitch's cheeks for a few moments more, spanking him lightly just to relish the sound it makes and the red marks it left on his skin. When he's satisfied, he soon pulls out a new bottle of lube from his bedside table, Mitch's body shuddering with anticipation when he hears the familiar pop of the cap. 

Scott pulls one of Mitch's ass cheeks to the side, smirking when he holds the tube up high to drizzle the sweet smelling substance down his crack, licking his lips in delight as the liquid trickles over his twitching bud.   
Mitch draws in a sharp breath when the cold lube touches his skin, fisting into the sheets and bucking his hips slightly.

"Don't you dare make a mess, Scott"  
Mitch's voice is breathy and a bit desperate, but he's being serious about keeping the sheets as clean as possible.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make a mess of you, not the bed"  
Mitch rolls his eyes, too bad Scott can't see it, and he whines softly now that the lube is slowly oozing down his thigh. 

Luckily, Scott starts to collect the excess on his fingers now, soon having three of his digits liberally coated.   
He wants to take extra care with this, knowing Mitch would still be a little tender from last night.   
Ever so gently he starts to trace the tips of his fingers in gentle circles over his rim, breathing softly in delight at each sound Mitch made. 

It's slow, Scott takes his time in gently pushing the tip of his finger, carefully easing it into Mitch's pink hole. 

"You're okay Mitchy? Not sore?"  
Mitch shakes his head gently.

"'Mm fine Scotty.. Open me up for that plug of yours.."

The sound that slips from Scott's lips is akin to a growl, and he starts to press and ease his finger in and out at a slightly more liberal pace.   
Mitch is gasping softly against the pillow and gyrating his hips in small circles now, and the blonde is certainly only more eager to start pushing another finger inside alongside the first. 

When Mitch starts making those sounds, it's almost impossible for Scott to concentrate on anything than the thought of driving his cock into the boy's tight heat, but sadly, this time he must refrain.  
As promised, he is simply preparing Mitch for that delightful pink plug, and he knows it will be pleasant for the pair of them when Mitch's greedy ass takes it with ease.

Mitch is taking a third finger now, moans muffled against the fabric underneath him whenever Scott presses just right- he swears that bastard is teasing his prostate like this on purpose.

"Scott- please put it in-.. Fuck-"

Scott hums, biting his lip as he just watched Mitch, relishing the boy's writhing while he was gently fucked with his fingers. 

"Mm alright then. You do look fucking gorgeous like this, Mitchy..."

Mitch whimpers, rolling his hips once more, allowing Scott to withdraw his fingers before starting to shift onto his back.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" 

"Fuck yes- I just want to watch it, Daddy.."

Scott groans, beginning to think he was just torturing himself, having Mitch so open and needy in front of him without promise of release anytime soon- however he persists, coating the toy generously with lube, licking his lips every time Mitch's pink hole twitched. 

"Alright baby, watch your greedy hole take this plug, I'm sure your ass will just swallow it up.."  
Mitch moans, taking in a short breath and bringing a hand up to trace his chest, making a bit of a spectacle out of teasing his pert nipples gently with slender fingers, looking up at Scott with a wicked smirk.  
His other delicate hand trails it's way down his stomach, ready to grasp his cock before a strong grip on his wrist prevents him from doing so.

"Nuh uh. Don't touch your cock until I say so. Be a good girl now."

Mitch wants to protest, but soon Scott's large hands move down to his inner thighs, gently spreading his legs wide and putting Mitch on full display before him. The tip of the plug is now being nudged against his hole, and ever so slowly Scott presses it inside him, nearly salivating over the gorgeous sight.

Mitch's greedy hole is sucking down the toy with no resistance, his tight heat so slick with lube that is starts to trickle down his thighs once more, drawing a whine from him.

"Fuck you're beautiful... I know I'm repeating myself but I could literally never get tired of looking at you like this Mitchy..."

Mitch lets out a shaky breath, nodding gently, cheeks flushed. With another gentle nudge from Scott the plug sinks into place, and Mitch lets his body relax.  
"Yes Scotty-... I've been good, so good for you.. I want to come.." 

Scott pauses in thought.  
Should he let Mitch come now?   
He had been such a good girl- but with a quick moment of consideration he decides against it.

"Mm no sweetheart. Shopping, remember? Everything will be opening shortly, and I don't want you to miss out on top picks of course..."

Mitch whines in protest and rolls his hips to no avail, now that the plug was sitting just right inside him, there was hardly any proper stimulation. A small drip of lube finally finds its way onto the sheets thanks to the exertion, earning Scott a disgruntled glare.

"Scott- the sheets-..."

"Yes, yes baby... Spread your legs a bit wider, honey.." 

Mitch complies, his body tensing slightly when he feels the warm sensation of Scott's tongue trailing across his inner thighs, sucking and licking the sweet substance from his body. He's generous with his affections, alternating between nibbling at the tender skin and sucking more delicious purple marks onto it, alongside the one he left last night and licking up any stray trails of lube on his way, the substance sweet like candy-, almost as sweet as Mitch's moans, and the way he arches into the feeling of Scott's tongue against his skin. 

When Scott has trailed his attentions up to the base of Mitch's cock he pauses, meeting a chocolate glare with his own. 

"Scott- please Scott- I need this-"

Scott does his best to hide the smirk his lips crook into, but Mitch isn't that easy to fool. The blonde simply blows a puff of cold air against Mitch's flushed cock, chuckling when it twitched and bumped against his lip. The only other attention Scott provides is a gentle lap at the slit in order to savour Mitch's taste, before he pulls right away and examines Mitch's state once more.

He looks utterly perfect. Too fucking bad they have to go shopping, because Mitch is as pretty as a picture and Scott is beyond turned on. He's not sure why they even have to go shopping anymore, the coupons have already given Scott multiple liberties he doesn't usually have. Ordinarily Mitch would have long got sick of this wretched teasing, and simply pushed Scott back on the bed in order to impale himself on that thick cock and fuck himself into next week. 

Not today however.

Mitch really was, being such a good boy.   
It's almost a shame, the thought of Mitch's ass around his cock instead of that pretty plug is sure a pleasant one, evident by just how painfully tight his jeans are right now.

"Mitchy. You've been so so good. But I can't let you come. Not yet."

Mitch whines, and reaches for his cock again, and this time Scott lets him.   
This is a small reward, Scott supposes, letting Mitch relieve himself just a little, with light pumps of his cock from a slender inked hand. 

"I'm going to turn on the toy in a second. When I do, take your hand off your cock, am I clear?"

Mitch nods, panting shallowly, teasing his cock a little more while Scott reached for his phone.  
Mitch moans out when the toy starts to buzz inside him, reluctantly shifting his grasp to the sheets below and arching his hips, drawing in a breath. 

It feels so fucking good inside him, the vibrations ever so slightly irregular and unpredictable- he supposes Scott is able to adjust the way it vibrates inside him with only his phone- this toy was meant to be discrete.   
There's no noise either, just the sensation, and it's driving Mitch insane.  
It's not large enough to be touching his prostate, and he probably won't be able to come from it alone, hence why it is probably the perfect toy for this sort of scenario.

Scott lets Mitch ride out the vibrations for a few moments longer before easing the toy down to a stop, soon checking over him for a response.

"Good Daddy... It's so good inside me-"

Scott smirks, nodding his head gently.   
"Good, baby. You looked utterly gorgeous with it buzzing away inside you. I cannot wait to reward you, absolutely stunning..."

Mitch nods, and Scott is reaching for Mitch's lace panties that are now lying on the bed, tenderly sliding them over Mitch's legs and up to his waist.   
His hard cock is easily visible through the thin material and Scott salivates a little, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the warm flesh of Mitch's shaft through the lace. 

"Gorgeous. You'll be able to come soon, I promise. For now, please get dressed, okay? I'm here if you need any help."

Mitch nods, licking his pink lips quickly and shifting to kneel, sparing a hungry glance at the huge bulge of Scott's cock underneath his trousers. 

"Yes Daddy. Will you choose what I wear today? Along with the jacket you got me?"

Scott notes the desire in Mitch's voice, nodding gently as he leaned over to press their lips together gently, slotting their mouths together perfectly. 

"Of course baby. I'll bring you something nice to wear, I'll be right back. You should have a little walk around and tell me if you're comfortable too, before we go" 

Mitch nods, stealing one last taste of Scott's mouth before he lets the blonde go and collect the outfit. 

 

Surprisingly, Mitch finds that the plug is quite unnoticeable when he stands. Sure, he knows it's there, but the full feeling is more comfortable than awkward, and it isn't particularly uncomfortable to move or sit. Overall he has to say he's rather satisfied with it, knowing it would have certainly cost a pretty penny. 

"Mitchy. Here we are"

Scott slips inside and he's holding out some nice looking clothes for Mitch, who slips over promptly.

"Will you need help putting these on?"  
Mitch shakes his head.

"No... The plug is fine actually.. I don't think I'll have any trouble.."

Scott smiles and kisses Mitch's temple gently, tenderly rubbing over his waist. 

"I'm glad. Meet you in the lounge baby when you're ready to head off."

Mitch nods, taking the clothes into his arms and examining them. Scott's made a good choice- He picked out some grey ripped skinny jeans which was a small cause for concern, before he noticed the shirt. White and sleeveless, with a tie for the middle, yet hung quite low over his waist and ass, great for hiding a boner.   
Thank you Scott.   
He can easily slip his jacket over top, and decides on some pink flats to compliment the jacket.   
He looks fucking good, and hopefully that can be at least a little leverage against Scott.

The next twenty minutes is spent on Mitch's hair and makeup, Scott well and truly having learnt that this was not a quick process, so he has happily settled in to watch some tv. 

It's about the prime time to head off when Mitch emerges from the bathroom, flashing Scott a very pretty smile. 

"How do I look Scotty?"

Scott sighs in delight and stands, beckoning him over.   
"Fucking gorgeous. I wouldn't expect any less baby."

Mitch scans over Scott's attire- he's changed his shirt as well to something that also hangs a little low.  
Smart man.

"I'm glad. We're ready to go?"  
Mitch spots exactly the handbag he would have paired with this outfit, and his phone arranged perfectly on the coffee table. 

Scott smiles softly.   
"One last thing, here"

Scott was holding a pretty pink collar, the ring holding the leather together shaped into a heart. He offers it to Mitch who licks his lips gently and exposes his throat.

"I did consider just handing it to you before, but I like this more..."

Mitch sighs softly as he feels the band being wrapped around his neck and fastened securely. 

"I like this more too.."

After the collar is fastened perfectly, Scott leans down to kiss Mitch softly, taking a hand into his own. 

"Alright. Let's go."

....

When the pair slips into the giant shopping centre, Mitch is instantly drawn to a variety of expensive items. 

Coats, belts, wallets, shoes, handbags- the usual. Scott can't help but chuckle, the trip was intended as a gift hunt, but he finds it simply adorable that Mitch can't seem to resist an item that's probably worth more than Scott's entire outfit. 

After a short amount of gushing to a particularly enamoured retail assistant, Mitch manages to get back on track, drawing Scott's attention to a snug button up shirt. 

"Scotty, your opinion on this?"

Scott looks it up and down- it's quite lovely. Dark blue, with a stylistic artwork of Japanese waves and a tiger printed on the back.

"That's.... That's really nice.. Maybe I should try her on?"

Mitch hands it over, linking their arms and walking him to the dressing room, shuffling him inside and drawing the curtain, standing outside patiently. 

He hears Scott changing and soon he steps out. 

Absolutely delicious- or that's at least what Mitch is thinking. The shirt is certainly coming home with them. 

"You look lovely honey. I'll buy it"

Scott looks quite pleased with himself, grinning ear to ear.   
"Mm I'm glad. Next store baby?"

Mitch nods in affirmation, Scott changes back quickly and it doesn't take long for them to wrap up the purchase, and soon they're in another store. 

This store is larger- more browsing for Mitch at least, so he decides to take a seat and watch the petite man bound from rack to rack with newfound delight each time.   
Scott does wonder what exactly they need to be in a classy handbag shop for- It's unlikely Mitch is shopping for anyone but himself in here, but there's no way he intends to ruin his dear Mitchy's fun. 

"Scotty, bring me your wallet?" 

The blonde chuckles to himself, shaking his head and slipping over. He is curious as to what lavish item Mitch wants to get his hands on. 

Scott is a little surprise to actually see Mitch with his hands out. He... Actually wants his wallet.   
Scott hands it to him with a quizzical expression and Mitch examines it closely before handing him a different wallet. A display.

Oh, he gets it now.   
And he's also a little flushed. 

"So? What do you think of it Scott?"

Scott smiles, opening the wallet a few times and moving it around in his hands.   
"It's... It's very nice Mitchy. You think I need an upgrade?"

Mitch nods.   
"Your wallet is close to three years old Scott, so yes"

Scott tucks the display back into Mitch's hands and takes his own wallet back, chucking.  
"I thought at first you wanted me to buy you one of these expensive handbags, I panicked for my bank account for a moment." 

Mitch rolls his eyes, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.   
"Oh Scotty, I wouldn't dream of it. Girl can take of herself you know"   
Scott gently slides a hand around Mitch's waist.  
"I know she can baby. Do let me know if you like anything in particular though, I'll keep it in mind"

"I will, Scotty"

Mitch is shuffling them towards the counter now, placing the wallet down for purchase, which is completed promptly.   
With a cheeky smile, Mitch pops the fancy wallet back into Scott's hands and leads him out of the store, finding a less busy part of the shopping centre for them to take a seat in, giving Scott a chance to reorganise his wallet.

Mitch watches on keenly, allowing him to take his time, almost bursting with pride thanks to the quality of the gifts, and the fact that Scott seems to be very genuinely enjoying them.   
He relaxes, leaning his head against Scott's shoulder and hums, rubbing gently over Scott's thigh.   
Mitch knows exactly when Scott reciprocates the affection, soon feeling the gentle vibrations of the plug pulsing inside him.   
He's obviously finished rearranging his wallet, now gently rubbing Mitch's shoulder and waist firm. 

Mitch glances up at him with pink cheeks, biting his lip, and Scott tilts his head forward to mumble into his ear.

"This is okay baby? Feels good?"

Mitch does shift in place just a little bit and nods promptly, still toying with his bottom lip. 

"Yes- yes it's good.." 

It's not overwhelming at all, just enough for him to really feel the toy inside him, and after a moment he decides to stand, pulling Scott to his feet as well.

"Do you want it turned off baby?"

Scott has to lean over to mutter again into Mitch's ear, tempted to nibble gently at the shell-  
He must not forget that they are, still in public.   
Mitch shakes his head, gently biting his bottom lip. 

"It's fine Scotty- feels just right inside me.."  
Scott groans softly against Mitch's temple, combing a hand through his hair. 

"Mm such a good boy. Come on, let's visit a few more stores. If it gets too much, tell me, or.. If you want more, that's okay too.." 

Mitch nods and Scott kisses his temple gently, lacing their fingers and leading him Along, smiling softly at the sight of Mitch adjusting his steps to the toy. 

The next few stores they head to are filled with high end clothing, Mitch browsing a little at the more expensive items, but mostly clinging close to Scott's side-  
Scott does pull a few coats off the racks and show them off, Mitch nodding in approval at each one, but it's easy to tell the clothes aren't exactly what's on his mind, especially when he leans right against Scott's tall frame every few moments for balance. 

It's not a problem though, Scott is more than happy to snake his arms around Mitch's waist and guide him through the store, only pausing to show him things he would genuinely like, such as jewellery or maybe a nice shirt.   
The next thing to get his attention is a sale rack of various skinny jeans- Many different colours and patterns. 

"Mitchy, why don't you pick out a pair of jeans to try on?"

Scott speaks softly, and Mitch understands what it really is he's asking for. The petite boy dips his head in a nod and slips over to the rack, getting a good look at each pair as Scott pulls them out to show him.

The jeans he ends up choosing to try on are, in fact, quite nice, white with a noticeable silver pattern swirling through it- Scott knows they will most likely be leaving the store with them, but not before promptly sweeping Mitch to the change rooms, which thankfully have a sturdy door.

Almost the moment the pair enters the stall Mitch has to cup a hand over his mouth, preventing a moan from slipping from his lips- Scott has just turned the toy up a few levels.

Mitch leans against the wall of the stall, reaching up to grasp Scott's shoulders firmly, panting softly as he adjusted to the new intensity, glancing up to catch the blonde's gaze. 

"More-... Scott more..."

Scott curls his lips into a smirk and slides his hands down Mitch's sides, resting them on his hips, leaning down to press their lips together softly. 

"Let's try on these jeans then, shall We?"

He receives a weak nod, and Scott is promptly trailing kisses down Mitch's neck and jaw, large hands snaking underneath his shirt, and soon enough Scott is on his knees before his gorgeous boy, the white materiel of his shirt pulled up to allow gentle kisses to be placed on his stomach. 

Mitch's hands have of course found their way into Scott's hair, gently pulling when Scott kissed him in a ticklish spot, or the toy pulsed inside him with a slightly higher intensity.   
Nimble fingers are working open the front of Mitch's ripped jeans, Scott quite pleased to see a prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

"So you like the plug baby? Seems to be doing its job quite well.."

Mitch nods, biting his lips gently, hands now combing through Scott's hair.  
"Are you gonna make good on what you said Scott?"

The blonde hums, leaning in to nuzzle and kiss at Mitch's erection through his unbuttoned jeans, only pausing to slip them off his waist.  
"I will baby. I'm going to enjoy every second of it too, I'll be feasting on your cock shortly..." 

Mitch whimpers, nodding his head quickly.   
"God Scott- please... I want to come so bad-"

Scott is mouthing gently at Mitch's cock through the lace now that his pants are out of the way, kissing and nibbling teasingly just to stir him. He can almost feel the vibrations of the toy when he grasps Mitch's ass, moulding his cheeks gently while his lips worked. 

Mitch is getting impatient, groaning softly in annoyance at Scott's slow pace, his cock twitching every time he felt the blonde's hot breath against the sensitive skin, his hips gyrating forward into the attention more.

Finally, Scott slips his hand into the thin briefs and pulls Mitch's cock free, savouring his taste when he presses the flat of tongue against the tip, both feeling and hearing it when a generous bead of pre leaks from his cock.

Mitch Moans, a delicious low sound, and Scott glances up at him in warning- not that it helps much, the look just causes Mitch's leaking dick to twitch against Scott's lips some more. 

"Sorry Scott-"   
The words are almost forced from Mitch's mouth, he'd nearly forgotten they were just in a store dressing stall- it wouldn't be hard to listen in on them at all, so Mitch cups a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Satisfied, Scott resumes his ministrations, slowly guiding Mitch's cock down his throat, keeping his gaze fixed up at Mitch's flushed face.   
Scott is slow to begin with, intentionally teasing him with slow bobs of his head and gentle laps with his tongue, groaning barely audibly around him. 

Of course, Mitch is writhing underneath the attention, doing his best to quietly rock into Scott's mouth, but a firm grasp at his hips prevents him from moving too far- Scott is completely in control here. 

"God Scott- between you and this goddamn toy, I'm so fucking close- please, just a bit more-"   
His voice is breathy and desperate, and barley above a whisper, probably for the best. 

"Mm, alright then baby, I'll let you come.."

Mitch nods his head quickly, bucking his hips up again and bumping Scott's lips with his cock- before tightening his grip in his hair, barely suppressing a groan. Scott's mouth is promptly back around Mitch's dick, licking a sucking liberally, humming and sparing him glances every few seconds. 

His grip on Mitch’s hips lets up a little, and now the boy below him can Buck up a little more freely, His soft gasps and shallow breaths seeming much louder than they probably were. Scott’s mouth is working Mitch just perfectly, and he can feel the cock in his throat twitching every time he bobs down, or Mitch thrusts his hips upwards. 

“Scott- fuck, I’m gonna come-“ 

It’s mostly just a warning, and Scott acknowledges it with a single glance up at Mitch, smirking around his cock just before he came. Scott can feel everything, when Mitch’s body tenses, when his grip tightens and especially when the salty cum fills his mouth and his cock pulses between his lips. 

Mitch writhes in pleasure, taking all of his effort just to stay silent while he rode out his orgasm, the steady buzzing in his ass truly having had its impact. He slowly releases the grip he has on Scott’s hair, letting out a few soft whimpers- his legs are shaking and he has put a lot more weight on the stall wall he was leaning on. 

“Scott- off- please turn it off, it’s too much-“ 

The sound of Mitch’s small and soft voice has him pulling right away and taking out his phone to immediately turn the toy off.  
Mitch relaxes visibly, letting slip a soft sigh of relief. 

“You did so well for me Mitchy.. You hardly made a sound, such a good boy..”   
Mitch looks down, Scott is still kneeling before him, and Mitch cups his cheek with one of his hands. 

“I can say the same for you Scotty, you always make me feel so good.”   
“Mm, that was the plan baby. Now, about those pants?” 

Mitch looks at the neglected pants on the floor, nothing but an excuse to slip into the dressing room. 

“Well, if I’m honest Scott, I really do like them. I think we’ll get them? Also, I would feel kinda bad to not buy something after nearly fucking in the change room” 

Scott chuckles, very gently licking Mitch’s cock clean and tucking it back into his panties, also pulling his jeans back up and fastening them. He stands and places a kiss to Mitch’s temple. 

“You have a good point. We should buy them and then get a bite to eat? May as well have an early lunch while we’re out?” 

Mitch smiles up at him and scoops the pants up into his arms, nodding in agreement.   
“Mm good plan. Were you thinking food court or going somewhere else?” 

“We can go anywhere love”  
“Food courts fine Scotty. Maybe I can get a wrap.” 

They’re making their way to the counter, Mitch has the pants tucked in his arms before he hands them over to be scanned and bagged. He shoots Scott a bit of a look when he sees him reaching for his wallet, already covering the purchase himself, smiling very politely at the lady who served them, who was of course, none the wiser.

Scott has decided that Mitch has almost reached his spending quota, convincing him to let Scott cover lunch for the both of them.  
It’s a fairly quick trip the to the food court, Mitch only being a little bit distracted by the stores that they pass, slipping into only a single store to gawk at a large, chunky and glitzy necklace. 

Scott is more than amused and shuffles them out, and eventually they find some seats, and of course, he has been tasked with carrying all of the shopping, and is instructed to keep the seats occupied while Mitch collects their food.   
They have both decided on wraps, which makes things easy for Mitch, because he knows exactly what to have put into each of them. 

He returns a little while later, setting the meals down and letting them eat up, finding it very delicious. They don’t really speak, just enjoy each others presence for the time being, Mitch taking Scotts hand and squeezing it on occasion. 

“Were you wanting to head home before it gets really busy?”   
“There’s one more store on the way out that I want to look in. I think I saw something in there that you will like a lot Scotty. It can be the finale piece.” 

Scott chuckles, taking all of the bags into his hands and standing up, Mitch following suit.   
“Mitchy, you’ve already bought me plenty”  
Mitch shakes his head a little. 

“I want to Scott. Think of it as me buying myself something, if you’re worried about me overspending”   
Scott sighs, and lets himself be dragged into the store. 

He sees right away what Mitch was wanting to get from here. 

It’s a long, pale denim jacket with wool lining and a few stitched embellishments of flowers and some oriental looking dragons, with large, chunky buttons on the front. Mitch is pointing to it with a smirk on his face, he knows this is something Scott would want.   
“Mitchy… It’s a little expensive….” 

Mitch rolls his eyes at that.   
“Scott, you’re not going to fool me with how much you spent on my intended gifts. I want to buy this for you.” 

And just like that Scott caves, allowing Mitch to go speak to a staff member about the purchase. They talk for a few moments and the staff member checks out the item, and soon Mitch is trotting out of the store with yet another bag. 

“Now we’re going home? It is starting to get a little busy…”   
With a sure nod, Mitch finally leads them, out of the store.  
…  
When they slip back inside the doors of their home, Scott lets out a sigh and quickly dumps all of their shopping bags on the table, smiling wide at Mitch. 

“I think we did very good this morning, baby…”   
Mitch nods in agreement, stretching his arms up and coming over to have a snoop, leaning over to peek into the bags, figuring out which one is is which.

“Mm, yes. Where are my pants?”   
Scott points to the bag Mitch was after, and he snatches it up. 

“So. I never actually ended up trying these on..”   
Scott laughs softly, looking Mitch up and down.   
“I know they’ll fit..” 

Mitch laughs now, shaking his head.   
“I need to make sure they fit properly, Scott.” 

He smiles kindly and comes to hug Mitch from behind, kissing the top of his head.   
“Go put them on baby, I’ll make us some coffee, ok?” 

“Mm perfect. I’ll be right back then..” 

 

Mitch takes the bag into his arms and slips into their shared room, humming a soft tune to himself and starting to undress, setting each piece of clothing aside carefully after folding it. He now unbuttons his pants, slipping them down his slender waist, folding them as well and putting them on the top of the pile. 

Mitch seats himself on the bed, and the toy in his ass makes itself known. He huffs softly, supposing it would be best to remove it, before he settled down for the rest of the afternoon.   
Carefully, he repositions himself to sit back against the pillows, raising his hips off the bed and pulling the panties down, gently kicking out of them when they slipped to his ankles. He pushes his legs apart, letting his hands trail down and rub the base of the plug, feeling the jewel that was set into it and humming softly to himself. 

Slowly, Mitch starts to work the toy inside him, pulling gently at the base and wriggling it, unable to help it when a soft gasp slips from his every few moments.   
He tries to relax, but he can feel himself getting hard, and his greedy little hole doesn’t seem to be letting the toy go easily, every time he thinks he has made some progress, the toy sinks back into place.   
Perhaps if he comes, he will be able to withdraw it after. 

 

Almost reluctantly he scruffs around in the bedside table to find some lube, squirting a little into his palm and letting it warm up a bit before wrapping his hand around his cock, letting slip a soft moan when he thumbed over the tip. He feels himself getting harder, and he starts to stroke slowly, trying to just focus on getting off, and getting this toy out of his ass. 

It doesn’t take long for his strokes to get faster and harder, the pleasure starting to cloud his mind a little more as he starts bucking his hips up into his fist, panting softly and letting his other hand works it’s way over his chest, starting to pull and tease gently at his nipples, letting more sweet sounds pour from his mouth. 

His thoughts are a little hazy, and he just wants to come, but he’s bought to a halt when the little toy inside him comes to life once again, starting to buzz and pulse away once more. He can’t help but moan out loud, arching his back, but soon he glances around the room and his gaze promptly lands on the culprit. 

The door is open just a little and Scott is leaning against the frame, cheeks heated and mouth slightly open, his eyes glazed over with desire.   
Mitch can assume he has been watching for some time, and while he is just a little embarrassed, he finds it thrilling all the same. 

He lets his eyes meet Scott’s, and whines, urging him over with a lull of his head.   
“Scott- I just wanted it out- I couldn’t help it-“ 

Without a word the blonde slips over, shaking his head gently.   
“I know sweetheart- I didn’t mean to tease you, but you just looked as pretty as a picture, I couldn’t help myself either..” 

Mitch bites his lips, and nods up at Scott, allowing him to climb over his slender frame, and capture a soft kiss. 

“Please.. Can you take it out Scott?” 

Scott shudders at the words, kissing down Mitch’s neck.   
“Baby, are you sore? At all?” 

Mitch shakes his head, exposing his neck with a moan, continuing to stroke himself.   
“No- I’m fine..”

“Please can I fuck you..? I want to so bad- and you’re almost too much for me to resist, so open and needy..”

Mitch moans again, already nodding quickly while Scott spoke.   
“Fuck- of course you can Scott- I want you fuck me, just use a condom-“

Right away Scott is kissing Mitch, and the toy stops when Scott locks his phone and sets it aside. He doesn’t even have to think about undressing, tossing the clothing away messily without a second of hesitation, and he brings his hands down to gently pull away the toy. Scott seems to have no trouble, as it slips out with only a gentle tug, being set aside on the sheets. 

Quickly he lubes some fingers, slipping them inside Mitch’s loose hole simply as a precaution, but doesn’t mind at all how Mitch moans, or that he is just so open and ready for Scotts cock like this. 

Mitch seems to be thinking of Scott’s cock too, because he rolls his hips with a slight urgency, pulling Scott into a greedy kiss and handing him a condom that was fished from one of the draws.   
Scott tears open the wrapping in between kisses, keeping his mouth on Mitch’s body as much as he can, sucking soft marks onto his skin.

“Mm- you have no idea how much I wanted to do this, this morning”   
Mitch moans in response, rolling his hips again. 

“Mm then please do it, I want daddies cock in my ass already..”  
Scott can only groan, rolling the condom over his cock quickly and giving himself a few swift strokes, before grabbing Mitch’s waist and pulling their hips flush together, cocks rubbing just a little.

Mitch is still stroking himself slowly, moaning again as their cocks bumped together. He looks up at Scott and bites his lip, grasping them both together and starting to stroke slow and deep, making a bit of a display when he thrusted up into his hand against Scotts cock.   
Scott almost growls, rolling his hips gently, mostly just to rub right against Mitch’s dick, wanting to just hear more of those amazing sounds.

Leaning over, Scott gently nibbles on the shell of Mitch’s ear, continuing to roll his hips and lowering his voice just a little.  
“Open those pretty legs of yours baby.. Going to fuck you”

Mitch is very quick to do as he’s been told, arching his back and spreading his legs wide. Scott hold his cock steady as he lines up, rubbing the tip against Mitch’s pink hole, causing it to twitch a little under the attention.

“Fuck- Scott hurry up- want you inside-“

Scott rubs, ruts and teases, before finally pressing his cock firm and pushing into Mitch’s ass, sinking deep into the boy below him.   
They moan in unison, and soon Mitch’s legs curl around Scotts waist, Scott feasting on Mitch’s neck while they savoured the moment. 

 

Scott of course, knows exactly when he should move, rolling his hips and thrusting slowly into Mitch, panting softly against his neck, where he was leaving plenty of kisses and marks. He takes a little time keeping the pace reasonable, before his beautiful boy becomes demanding, grabbing at Scott’s ass and rolling his hips. 

“More Scott- please, deeper-“   
Scott groans, speeding up the pace a little, moving his hands down to grasp roughly at Mitch’s hips, pulling him in close and starting to really fuck him deep, panting and mouthing against his neck, occasionally nipping his ear. 

“Feel so fucking good baby, wanted to have you like this all day, and you feel so good now that I’m finally so deep inside you..”  
Scott continues to mutter filth into Mitch’s ear, a large hand slipping down his front to grasp his cock gently, and pump it with each hard thrust. 

Scott is devouring Mitch, and the sounds their bodies make, flesh against flesh is absolutely delicious. Mitch’s moans are filling the room alongside the noises of sex, and Scotts dirty muttering only encourages Mitch to let his sweet voice cry out loud. 

Eagerly, Mitch thrusts his hips both into Scotts hand and back against his body, fucking himself with Scott’s cock- just as much as Scott was fucking him. 

The blonde licks a strip up Mitch’s neck, thumbing over the tip of his cock, groaning again when he felt a couple beads of pre leak from the tip, which he smears with his thumb. Mitch is getting close, and Scott won’t be able to last much longer, considering he had been needing this release for almost the whole day. 

Scott’s eyes scan over the sheets and he spots the little pink toy, and he briefly takes his hand off Mitch’s cock to scoop it up.   
Leaning over, he’s just able to unlock his phone that was sitting on the bedside table, once again allowing the toy to start buzzing away. 

He leans down, and pulls Mitch into a heated kiss, feeling his pace start to become a little uneven now that he was getting so close. Mitch soon gasps out loud, because Scott has pressed the plug flush against his cock, the vibrations feeling utterly amazing alongside Scott fucking him hard. 

A string of soft curses makes it way out of Mitch’s mouth, and his cock twitches a few more times against the pretty toy before he’s coming, arching his back off the sheets and gripping at Scott’s back with all he had. Pearly cum decorates his chest, and he lulls his head to the side to bask in the high, his lusty gaze lingering up at Scott, determined to see the blondes face when he comes. 

 

Scott slows considerably now, both because he’s ready to come too, and wants to drink in the pretty picture before him- Mitch’s flushed face, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and of course the cum that is dribbling down the sides of his chest, and pooling in his navel. 

A few more deep thrusts into the boy and Scott comes, tensing and grasping Mitch’s hips tightly, having let the toy be rolled off to the side once Mitch came.   
Mitch’s legs curl even tighter around Scott’s waist, his ankles locking together, making sure he feels Scott come.   
Scott’s cock pulses inside him, and after a few short moments, he withdraws, quickly tying off and disposing of the condom, before lying down right beside his beloved boy, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. 

“Didn’t want me to come inside you this time?”   
Mitch hums, kissing back and keeping his arms wrapped around Scott.   
“I still want to put on those pants, Scott. I want to at least do what I set out to do” 

Scott smiles and chuckles.   
“Makes sense baby. You were perfect and amazing, and I love you.” 

Mitch hums, turning over and letting Scott spoon him, soon feeling kisses being pressed to the back of his neck.   
“Mm you were amazing too Scotty.. You always fuck me so good..” 

“Mm, anything for my gorgeous queen…”   
Mitch smirks, getting nice and comfortable, gesturing for Scott to pull the sheets over them.   
They snuggle up, and Mitch chuckles softly.

“Happy with your gifts Scotty?”   
Scott nods against the back of Mitch’s neck, humming. 

“So happy baby. I love them all so much. Especially my coupons.”   
Mitch turns around slowly, leaning into him more. 

“To think that you’ve had some enjoyment out of that silly throw together gift.. It makes me happy..”   
Scott cups Mitch’s cheek gently. 

“Some enjoyment, doesn’t even begin to cover it baby. One of the cutest and hottest gifts I’ve ever been given” 

They kiss, Scott winding his hands into Mitch’s hair, Mitch keeping his arms looped around Scott’s shoulders.   
“Hmm that’s good.” 

Scott keeps kissing, keeping the kiss sweet and full of adoration.

“Best of all, my gift will keep on giving. I wonder what I’ll choose next.”


End file.
